Friends and Lovers
by Rymsie
Summary: When decisions are made, Kagome must choose and define who is a friend and who is a lover.
1. Default Chapter

**Friends and Lovers**

By: Rymsie

Dedicated to: Princess Faux

 InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Part 1**

He stopped for a brief moment to think of her for what must have been the thousandth time that day. It was slowly passing and nothing he did was helping to occupy the time. He'd already hunted and caught enough food to feed the entire tribe, and then there'd been the unnecessary fights with his fellow wolves, fights that were good for his dominant position and excellent training, but nothing was keeping his mind from imagining her face, and his fingers from tingling with the memory of her soft skin beneath them, and his senses from straining to catch a whiff of her on the breeze. It was as though he'd prepared for a battle, honing his skills and filling his blood with a fire that would drive him to the brink of insanity and create the wild beast that could kill mercilessly and indiscriminately.

Shaking with an impatient need, he took a swipe at an unfortunate butterfly that fluttered within range. His lightning fast claws must have missed by millimeters and the insect began scrambling for altitude, to escape its close call. The fact that he had missed infuriated him.

Taking chase, he nimbly launched himself into the air, fully prepared to strike again, this time with all his might, and defeat this new enemy. The silk soft wings turned in a loop, and for an instant he felt the tickle of tiny insect legs as the creature again dodged his attack and even used his passing hand to launch itself away. It soared up into the forest canopy, casting a shadow like a leaf, and then disappearing into the afternoon.

He sighed, calming the pounding blood in his ears and the burning, killing fire in his veins. Dropping to the ground, he began back towards the caves, his mind once again free to think on her.

He'd claimed her for his own, the woman he would take to mate and, though they would only be half-breeds, have pups with. There was a new litter in the tribe, just this week in fact, and he had already had the privilege of examining them. Two males and a female, all three very healthy and happy, which was good news for the tribe. Over the last few years they had lost more members to death, both natural and premature, than had been born. The lack of males to do the mating and his personal apprehension to mating with a female he had no intention of staying with had meant there were few births this year and even fewer the years before.

But the woman he'd chosen was different. She was human so could have his pups at anytime during the year, as opposed to the tribe females, who could only conceive during the spring. Because the pups usually arrived in late fall and early winter, they had even more going against them with the decrease in available food and increase in cold. This most recent litter was early, which he hoped indicated they would survive.

A light breeze carried the scent of a female in heat, and he had to stop for a moment to let the instinctive responses of his system pass. Turning his nose into the wind, he let the light sweetness pass over him and absorb into his every pore, arousing his body and igniting dread in his stomach at the same instant. He wanted only one and every time another touched him he risked not being able to resist, not staying faithful as she was to him.

But there was something different about this scent. Instead of communicating the hunger and intensity he had come to associate with females of his tribe, this scent was soft. It seemed to whisper only enough to gather his interest, enough to make him check a second time, as he had already done, to see if he had actually detected it. It was enticing rather than insistent. He realized he could lose the scent as easily as he had picked it up and so decided to investigate. Besides, few to no females were receptive this time of year; it would be worth his time to see just what was so attractive.


	2. 

**Part 2**

Kagome pressed a fist into her belly, just above her navel. The cramps had been intensifying for the last twenty minutes, and only Shippou had even noticed her grimaces of pain and the occasional clenched fist. She didn't want to draw too much attention, and had been doing her best not to lose her temper at InuYasha and Miroku's insensitivity, but the pain was becoming too much. The two men were oblivious to her desperate condition, trudging on towards Kaede's village, where Sango and Kaede were probably waiting, warm and cozy, for their return.

Try as she might she couldn't be upset at the two women in the village. They knew what she was going through and more than likely had either of them been present they would have stopped for her. Kagome fumed again as another wave passed through her body. She'd already asked InuYasha once for a brief rest, and he had reluctantly given it to her. Rather, he had stopped when she and Miroku had stopped and conversed. 

She knew the priest was weary too, but after their talk she also knew he would prefer to get all the way home before risking giving in to his exhaustion and then not having the energy to get back up and keep going. InuYasha kept saying they were only a few miles away, but it seemed farther with each step.

"Hurry up, wench," InuYasha called back to her. He didn't even bother to turn around and address her properly, nor pause in place to call to her. 

Kagome ground her teeth together, her stomach twisting in knots and her pelvis bone rubbing uncomfortably against the back of her abdomen muscles. She held her tongue, literally between her teeth, to keep from SITing him twelve times. That would get them to stop.

Bounding from Miroku's shoulder to perch cautiously on InuYasha's, Shippou cleared his throat, though he was sure the half-demon knew he was there, and spoke in a whisper.

"Maybe we should stop. I think there's something wrong with Kagome."

"Of course there's something wrong with her, brat," he growled. "She's going into heat."

Shippou's mouth formed a perfect O and a slight blush crept into his cheeks. He had sensed the change in her, which had seemed to come on quite suddenly, but had not understood what it meant. He had never been able to feel it before, just assuming he was too young to be aware of such a thing, and had always hated taking the blunt end of InuYasha's and Miroku's jokes concerning his lack of maturity. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that the priest hadn't yet noticed Kagome's condition and the little fox momentarily swelled with pride. It was brought to a frozen halt when he felt the other's presence.

"InuYasha," he whispered, crouching low on the dog demon's shoulder and peering out at the forest around him. "Do you feel it?"

That's a stupid question, thought the half-demon. Of course he felt it, he knew they were being followed now for almost as long as Kagome had been emitting enough chemical signals to drive him crazy. 

At first he'd thought he could handle it, that he would be able to ignore her and what she was doing to him, but that had lasted maybe a grand total of two minutes. Now her condition had increased to a point where Shippou and at least one other demon within the immediate area were aware.

Slowing his pace he dropped back next to Miroku and closer to Kagome. The priest was oblivious.

"Hey, hentai," InuYasha snorted. Miroku sent a lazy glare in his direction and kept walking. "There's a demon coming," he continued, as though Miroku hadn't given him an evil look.

Rolling his eyes, Miroku huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Really? Surprised you noticed, walking so far up ahead." Miroku shook his head at both demons' surprised looks. "Just because Kagome is in the start of her monthly days, doesn't mean she's a complete leper. She is still human, you know." His voice had lowered to an angry grumble by the time he finished.

As if by an unspoken signal the three stopped walking, turned, and waited for Kagome to catch-up.

They looked like three guilty puppies waiting for her to come scold them. Kagome stopped, no more than ten yards from where they stood, watching her like some bringer of death and pain.

"What?" she asked and almost had to ground out between clenched teeth. She knew something was up because they jumped and all looked away. It was infuriating, maddening, and annoying the way they were acting, as though purposely pissing her off yet bumbling over one another to get out of her way. Damn them all, she thought. No good, confusing, guilty males!

"Kagome?!" called a voice behind her. She knew who it belonged to before even turning to look. Kouga stood maybe five feet away with a confused and surprised expression on his face.

InuYasha's head shot around so quick Shippou actually fell off. He knew exactly what had drawn the wolf demon to their passing group and he was not about to let him anywhere near enough to Kagome to investigate further. She was his, human or not.

"It's you," he said, mild pleasure replacing his initial surprise at finding her to be the source of the enticing scent.

Kagome gave him a strange look. "What's me," she asked.

Walking pompously to her side, Kouga took her hand and pulled her to him. He held her about the waist with his other hand, enjoying the way they fit together like a dancing couple.

He smiled into her confused eyes, "That scent, my dear," he said smoothly. Looking up past Kagome's even more confused face to the tense and angry InuYasha, Kouga re-schooled his tones to mild mockery. "You're a better champion than you look, dog-turd. Prefer the fox instead?"

InuYasha took a threatening step forward. His smile was just as deadly, his tone snide; "I'd prefer to rip you apart, little wolf. Why not come out from hiding behind a woman and face me properly."

Kagome felt Kouga's arms tighten around her. She pushed away from him but he wouldn't let go. Confused by the situation, unsure what had gotten into them all, and in serious need of some Midol, Kagome gave up her fight and began to cry. It just wasn't her day.

Shocked, both InuYasha and Kouga starred at the now weeping girl. InuYasha approached until Kouga sneered and growled defensively; he stopped his approach, understanding the wolf's sense of territory but willing to breech it for Kagome. Behind him, Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder, came a careful few yards forward.

Once InuYasha backed off a little, Kouga looked down to where his chosen mate, who was pleasantly in heat at the moment, cried all over his shoulder. Not sure what to do, he petted her face, tipping it back to look into her wet eyes. They sparkled with the tears, two beautiful, seductive pools of lake blue that called directly to his heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry etched in every line of his face.

"What are you fighting about? I don't understand," she moaned before another wave of PMS moodiness swept through her. "You said I smell bad and he," she gestured to InuYasha, "would rather eat dirt than stop to let me rest for a few minutes." 

She tried to turn out of his embrace but met a stiff resistance. Feeling exhaustion take over, she let her knees give out and would have sunk to the ground in a moody, teary, female heap had Kouga not hefted her into his arms, cradling her like a frightened child after awakening from a nightmare.

InuYasha felt guilt tear into him. Is that what she thought, that he didn't have any consideration for her? He was prepared to defend himself when a fierce look from the wolf demon stopped him.

"What're you looking at bastard?!?"

Not answering, Kouga turned back to Kagome, still crying softly into his shoulder.

"I don't think you smell bad, love," he whispered even though he figured InuYasha was close enough to hear. "I think your scent is wonderful, and it means wonderful things as well."

Her obvious confusion caught him off guard. "Like what?"

"Like you can still have my pups," he stated it as though there was to be no argument on the matter.

InuYasha growled and Kagome squirmed until he set her down. Her emotions under control once more, Kagome pushed against him, this time not letting-up until he let go. She backed away towards Inuyasha a few steps then stopped.

"I can't, Kouga," her soft response had adverse effects on those surrounding her. InuYasha sighed in relief, Kouga growled in anger, and Miroku and Shippou raised their eyebrows in unison. Was she admitting she liked InuYasha?

Because she was able to see how angry Kouga was becoming, and because she realized how her last statement could be wrongly interpreted, Kagome shook her hands in front of her, as though stopping the flow of emotions in Kouga's head.

He took a quick step forward, capturing her hands in his. "He hasn't imposed himself on you, has he," his teal-blue eyes flew up past her for an instant to give InuYasha a look of death before returning to her face.

"No, No, it's not that...it's just that I'm not old enough to have kids yet."

"Then you could have my pups, right?" 

"Well, no . . ."

Kouga raised a brow at her, not understanding. "If you're not carrying his pups, and you're in heat, beside not being old enough, why can't you have my pups?"

Kagome swallowed, not sure how to phrase it delicately.

"Because she doesn't love you, idiot," InuYasha interpreted for her. "She could have your pups if she wanted, but she doesn't because she's not in love with you."

InuYasha expected to be sat and attacked at the same instant. He was sure Kagome would be furious for putting words in her mouth, no matter how true, and he really did expect Kouga to come at him with untraceable speed, shouting out his anger and calling InuYasha a liar among other things. But nothing happened. Kagome and Kouga stood stone still, looking into one another's eyes, communicating without speaking. He could feel jealously rising in his throat and so turned away.

Walking away from the couple, he passed Miroku and Shippou, both watching with a sort of wild and breathless amazement in their eyes, InuYasha reached out and grabbed the priest's shoulder. Giving a tug he swung them around and began dragging Miroku, Shippou still peeking over his shoulder at Kouga and Kagome, along the path towards the village. If Kagome were coming, she'd easily be able to find them up ahead.

They rounded a corner on the path, trees and a slight hill obstructing their view behind, and settled down to wait.

"Are you going to go back," Shippou asked InuYasha, his tone innocent and genuinely interested. "I mean, Kouga could take off with her," he added a bit more excitedly, "we'd never see her again…"

"He'll only do what she allows," InuYasha said, his eyes cast towards the ground, his expression introspective.

He was worried she would reconsider, that she would pick the wolf, and then Shippou would be right. They'd never see her again. He tried to imagine for a moment what his life would be like without her, how it would feel to go about his day knowing she had been with him and then he'd lost her. Just to make it bitterer, he tried to imagine them together, the pups with Kouga's wolfish looks and lightening reflexes but Kagome's beautiful eyes and pleasant nature. That really hurt.

Miroku came up beside the half-demon and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was evident pain, more than the priest had ever imagined he'd see in InuYasha, when the dog demon raised his gaze. He cleared his throat, choking back tears that rested just inside his eyes.

"Will you go see if they're still there? If she's still there..." 

He nodded. Turning he caught the apprehensive look on Shippou's face. 

"Would you like to come with me?" Miroku asked the kitsune and received an emphatic negative shake of the head in answer. Nodding with understanding, he began back down the path.

As he approached the corner, Miroku began to pray she'd chosen to stay. Unsure of the reception he'd receive were he to return alone, the priest packed all his faith into his idea of Kagome's character. She wouldn't do that, even if she did love the wolf demon, she wouldn't abandon her friends and their quest for something so selfish. It just wasn't her.

He extended his senses before he came around the corner to see if Kouga was still there. The distinctive aura of Kouga's demon presence was not in the area, so either Kagome would be beyond the bend in the path or she wouldn't. Taking a breath he stepped around the last series of trees and looked.

The road was empty. Neither Kagome nor Kouga were where they'd left them. Feeling his hopes sink and a kind of betrayal seep into his soul, Miroku scanned the trees along the path, searching for the Shikon-no-Tama, which he could faintly sense. It was coming from beyond a rather large tree trunk to his left.

Dragging his feet slightly, he approached the tree and was halfway around the trunk when something sniffed. Coming around the trunk fully, he found Kagome, hugging her knees and gazing down the path, sitting at the base of the tree. His sorrow turned to joy and Miroku offered a silent prayer of thanks to her and to his maker. She hadn't left them.

"Hey," she said, a slight smile coming onto her face when she looked up at him. "I wasn't sure where everyone had gone, so I figured I'd wait here for a bit to see if anyone was coming back."

She got to her feet when he offered a hand, and stood beside him, now gazing in the direction of where InuYasha and Shippou were waiting. She dusted her bottom to get any moss or leaves off her skirt and then turned to him, a question in her eyes.

"They're on the other side of the hill." He blushed slightly when the question in her eyes intensified. "I think they both were too afraid they wouldn't find you here."

She nodded, looking down the path. "Did you expect I would leave?"

Her question was soft spoken and honest. He rubbed the back of his neck before starting off the way he'd just come, hearing her footsteps as she followed. When he got to the bend he stopped and turned to her.

"I expected you to follow your heart, Kagome." Her eyes shot to his and they held for a brief second before she blushed and looked away.

"Just don't say anything to him, okay?" She paused for a moment, "he still loves Kikyou…" 

He smiled slightly, an image of InuYasha's tear filled eyes in his mind. "Perhaps," he said more to himself than Kagome, which was fine since she gave no indication of hearing him. 

She walked ahead of him and to a point where InuYasha and Shippou could see her. The kitsune leapt from his perch near the half-demon straight into Kagome's open arms. She snuggled the cub's face, nose to nose, for a moment before looking at InuYasha.

The dog demon nodded to her in acknowledgement, which she graciously accepted, and began walking down the path. Kagome followed while hugging the overly affectionate bundle of kitsune fluff in her arms, listening to him go on and on about a butterfly that had been pestering him a couple of days ago and which he could not seem to catch. Miroku sighed at the peaceful scene and took up the rear.

Or perhaps not_,_ he thought to himself.

Together they went home.

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	3. 

**Part 3**

It was a gamble, a large and deadly bet, but he was certain the outcome would be profitable. More than profitable, he reminded himself. Not only could she see the shards, but also she would also be the mother of his pups. It is well worth it. He stopped reassuring himself and began the arduous climb to the castle gates. 

Death hung in the air like a thick mist, clouding his senses and reminding him of the insanity of it all. But he had to have her; she was his dream and his sure future, no matter what anyone told him. Even her; she'd only sent him away because of the half-youkai and his insistence that she finish the quest they had begun. She could finish it, he had no problem with that, but she could do it with him. Beginning their life together and then when the Jewel was complete, let her turn that weak halfling into a human or a full demon for all he cared, the only thing that would matter was they were together. Him and Kagome as it should have been all along. 

The human guards that once stood watch at the front gate were nothing more than fancily dressed skeletons, their heads more likely to be in their laps than on bony shoulders. Creatures of the night, rodents, and various minor-youkai sneered and jabbed at him when he entered. 

It was past the point of no return when he realized that perhaps coming through the front door might not have been the best idea. He should have demanded a meeting with Naraku, perhaps somewhere closer to the ocean, where there would be plenty of open air and deserted beach to escape on. Here, in the demon-terror's castle, the forest and hills made easy escape almost impossible. The barrage of deadly youkai that Naraku kept as an army would limit his chances even more. 

As the main stockade came into view, Kouga could feel the eyes of more prominent youkai upon him. He had purposely gauged his time so that none of Naraku's children would be about, especially that fan-wielding bitch that had desecrated his tribe only a few months ago. He was willing to deal with the father, but would happily destroy the daughter. 

In time, he reminded himself, all in due time. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naraku warily eyed the wolf-youkai before him. For the past few months and really over 50 years now, he'd had his share of canine youkai, and to tell the truth was becoming impatient with them. First InuYasha, having to get in the way of his plans with Kikyou, then SesshouMaru's insolence, though Naraku had to admit he was lucky to have survived an encounter with that demon lord, and now this. Kouga's idea was not the greatest, his motives definitely skewed, but it would be an easy way to gain a few more shards of the Jewel, specifically those that Kouga had in his possession. 

"Your shards for my help?" Naraku asked, just to clarify the terms. 

Kouga's stiff nod sealed the deal. 

"Humm, where's my payment then?" Naraku was well aware that the shards were not on Kouga; he would have killed the wolf long before now for them. The demon was smarter than he had first appeared, walking into the very nest of an opponent; even if Kagura was out on an errand, it was a deadly move. There was obviously something Kouga wanted very badly, otherwise... 

"I will bring them to Kagome. That is when you attack and I promise, the girl will be the only thing I leave with." His determined voice was accompanied by a smug grin. 

Naraku, too, grinned. "Do you think I am unaware of the worth of that girl? What if I want her for myself, want her powers to work for me?" 

"Then, you would have her by now. You want her out of the way, be it because of her resemblance to that dead witch you covet or because of her association with InuYasha. Either way matters little to me. I want out of this whole mess and Kagome will come with me. I have already given her a chance to come without giving up her quest, but she turned it down. Now I will take and leave no options otherwise." 

Kouga's face became deadly serious as he spoke. It had occurred to him that without the Jewel shards he would be powerless to defend Kagome against Naraku, but he did have his speed and agility. If he could only get this demon's assistance, with the condition that Kouga and his tribe would be left out of it afterwards, then existence, as far as Kouga was concerned, would be perfect. 

Naraku raised a brow at the proud youth before him. The wolf had every angle accounted for. Well, almost every angle... 

"And what if she leaves you? Returns to InuYasha?" 

Kouga's teal-blue eyes sharpened, the hate there apparent for anyone to see. The question was obviously unexpected and Naraku also felt himself trip over the snag. It was a good plan all around, and if Kouga kept up his end of the deal, Kikyou's reincarnation would be out of the picture, making it that much more difficult for InuYasha to gain the full shard. He was suddenly hit with an inspiring solution. 

"Perhaps this will do," Naraku said as he rose from his sitting mat. 

The elegant robes he had acquired along with the castle whispered silken promises as he stepped lightly into his private chamber behind the receiving podium. Kouga followed at a distance, but Naraku paid him little heed. He approached an ornate table covered in various sized jars, some with lids and some without. 

There were plants, herbs of a number of species, and small animal pelts also laid out on the marble-tiled surface. An older, decaying baboon pelt hung by its nose on the wall along side the most elegant kimono robe Kouga had ever seen. The combination of savage demon warlock and stately prince was made complete with Naraku standing among it. Without its master, the room resembled a junk closet more than a workspace. 

"Bring me a corpse," Naraku said. He turned to Kouga and held out his arm at about shoulder height. "Perhaps this tall, or maybe less." 

Looking at the confused wolf demon he realized that Kouga was not following his intentions clearly. Perhaps I have to spell it out... he thought. 

"Whatever height you know your Kagome to be," Naraku said with a spark of impatience in his tone. "Go quickly whilst I prepare." 

When Kouga'd left the room, Naraku carefully selected the proper salve and plants, then retrieved the Shikon-no-Tama. It had been a while since he'd seen Kikyou, at lease up close, and Kouga's Kagome would resemble the demon priestess only so much. He must have the Jewel's recollections of Kikyou in order to create a perfect double, an illusion that would fool InuYasha and force their plan into action. He smiled at the simplicity of it all and because it could work. 

Where Tsubaki had failed to destroy the halfling with Kagome, Naraku would destroy Kagome using InuYasha. It would work because of the foolish affections InuYasha held for Kikyou were still strong enough to draw him to her. And the mortal, well, he doubted she'd want to stay with a male who openly chooses another. InuYasha's love for Kikyou would emotionally destroy the new miko and then it would only be a matter of completely eliminating her from the picture, courtesy of Kagura, Naraku though with a grin. Kouga be damned. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Shippou shivered and dove deeper in to the warmth of Kagome's sleeping bag. The morning dew sparkled on the waterproof material before sliding silently off. It was a perfect sunrise, with high cloud cover creating an illusion of late afternoon even though the sun had yet to reach its quarter ascent. The kitsune nuzzled around in his cocoon of goose-down and polyester before finding a spot still warm from Kagome. He curled into the familiar and safe scent before snoozing into light dreams. 

Beyond his glorious world their small campfire smoked slightly having recently been put out. On the other side of the clearing, a figure dressed in red carefully searched through the contents of a large canvas backpack, occasionally mumbling curses and misgivings. 

Can smell it in here, InuYasha thought digging through Kagome's schoolbooks, clothes, and miscellaneous other items. 

He finished searching along the bottom, withdrawing a hand-sized metal tin. Brightly colored writing in a language the half-demon knew was more foreign than Kagome's modern Japanese signified he'd found the treat she'd said Shippou couldn't have until he was older. On the other hand, she had shared one piece per person with him, Miroku, and Sango the last time she'd come back through the well. The candy inside, if it could be called candy, was strangely sweet and powerful at the same time. The 'mint', as Kagome called it, was meant to give good breath, not satisfy a sweet tooth. 

Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, InuYasha thought while popping three of the curiously strong, little white disks into his mouth. 

When Kagome returned from her bath about five minutes later it was to find a sleepy eyed Shippou laughing at a gagging InuYasha. 

"What happened?" 

"Ill thell vou whath thappened," InuYasha snapped over the increasing volume of Shippou's laughter. "Those thdamn minths of thour's bit my thoungue," he complained pointing to the ground. The three delinquent mints in question were where he pointed, all gooey from having been spit out. 

"Yuck, InuYasha, that's gross," Kagome whined, curling her lip in disgust. Shippou finally got control of his hysteria, despite the murderous look from InuYasha, and began wiping sleep and laughter tears from his eyes. 

"He, he..." the little fox was fighting a battle to contain his giggles, "was jumping around *snicker* like, like *giggle* his pants were on fire!" Shippou bailed over backwards with laughter causing InuYasha to growl and Kagome to smirk slightly. 

"You're only supposed to have one at a time," Kagome explained while fetching a water skin from her pack. She handed it to the dog demon and stood with her arms crossed as he drank it down. 

"Well, you never said that!" 

"You said you didn't like them anyway!" she retorted, snatching the now empty skin from him. "Didn't think I should have to warn you away from something you obviously disliked." 

InuYasha fumed for a moment, searching for any excuse. "Well, I was human that night, and I should be able to handle three times any human's limit easily." Kagome rolled her eyes and began packing her sleeping bag. "Besides," he continued though no one paid attention, "they weren't that bad the first time." 

He looked back over at his traveling companions only to find them standing packed and ready to go. 

"Ready?" Kagome asked. 

Shippou saw the chance to add his two cents worth and thus couldn't resist. "Because if you want to keep talking to yourself, we can go fill the water skin and come back." His little fox mouth curved into a child's, smart-ass smile. 

"Humph, brat," the half-demon snorted and stomped past them to lead the way. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kouga rebounded off a near-by boulder and dashed beyond the range of Kikyou's arrows. He found security in the canopy, making sure to stop the wound on his arm from bleeding anymore. The smell would only alert Naraku's newest child to his location. 

Damn bastard, he thought while securing a tie on his arm, made a deal, and now... He looked at his cuff, the residual aura from the Jewel his only reminder that it'd even been there. 

Naraku had created a likeness of Kikyou from the bones and rotting skin Kouga himself had brought. The walking dead was a perfect clone and they'd only had to slightly alter the plan to include it, but then Naraku hadn't really told Kouga about the rest of the altered plan. 

They'd met to exchange payment not far from where Kagome and InuYasha were camped out. At first light, Naraku was to have sent a Saimyoushou flying over their location to attract attention, and lead them back to the pseudo battle between Naraku and Kikyou. But the demon terror had had other plans, namely sending his Kikyou after Kouga once the Jewel shards had been exchanged. 

Stupid fool, he thought even as a Saimyoushou flew overhead. It headed off in the direction of Kagome and InuYasha's camp. He had to get there before it, to tell them it was a trap. 

Kouga nimbly launched himself from his hiding place, blissfully unaware that he'd never actually been hidden, not knowing he been allowed to rest, blind to the arrow that struck him down. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kagome knelt by the stream to fill her water skin. Once done, she casually dropped a cleaning tablet into the clear, cool liquid before capping it off and attaching it to her pack. 

"Why do you use those pills," Shippou asked, though he knew the answer already. 

"My mom calls them critter tablets," Kagome explained, wiggling her fingers at Shippou as though her hand was some multi-legged creature. The kitsune child giggled slightly at the reference and squealed with joy when Kagome lunged at him, tickling him wholeheartedly. 

Though unaware of it, InuYasha smiled at the playing pair. They were all friends, but he knew something more existed between Kagome and the fox cub, a type of love he was only beginning to understand. Family. 

The buzzing of a passing Saimyoushou ruined the peaceful moment. Kagome and Shippou drew back from the spring bank in a flash, taking cover in the mild undergrowth near InuYasha. The half demon had his hand on Tetsusaiga, ready to draw at the slightest whim. 

"Naraku," Kagome said in a low, serious tone. 

"Humm." InuYasha let his demon senses extend and was able to pick up the dark presence of Naraku, plus the Shikon-no-Tama, and ... 

Kikyou! 

"Stay put," he tossed back over his shoulder after taking flight in the direction that Naraku's insect demon had gone. Within seconds he was out of sight. 

"Shippou," Kagome turned to the fox demon, taking her jar of shards out, "take these and go to Miroku and Sango. We'll need their help too." She could sense the Jewel, most powerfully in fact, and was going to go help InuYasha, no matter what that stubborn dog demon said. 

Once securely in his grasp, Shippou took off through the forest back towards the village with the shards. Their little group had not been more than a few hours' travel from Kaede's, but had stopped for the night when it had begun to get cold. Now, practically flying through the outskirts of InuYasha's Forest, Shippou let his fear take hold and raced to get help. 

Kagome raced too, though in the opposite direction. As she approached a break in the trees, the sounds of battle became more evident. Creeping around a large boulder, she could see InuYasha standing next to something on the ground, and fighting off two Saimyoushou at the same time. He neatly sliced the closer youkai in two, stepping far enough away from the thing on the ground for Kagome to get a clear view. It was Kikyou. 

She felt her heart squeeze in her chest and the blood drain from her face. InuYasha was protecting her with all his might, fighting to keep her safe and alive, as though he'd lose everything were she to die. 

Of course he's protecting her, stupid, said a nasty voice in her head. He loves her, like he always has since before you even met. He gave 50 years of his life for her... 

Just as Kagome would give her life for him. 

She saw the slight movement in the shadow beyond Kikyou's fallen form, and because he loved the dead miko, and Kagome loved him, she stepped from behind her cover to shout her warning. 

"INUYASHA! BEHIND YOU!" 

The half youkai turned in time to dodge Naraku's direct attack. A geyser of white miasma spilled past InuYasha's last position, scorching the ground to pool near Kikyou. He had been driven by the attack to a point equidistant from both Kagome and Kikyou, and cursed violently at the tedious situation he'd rushed into. 

Naraku knew a perfect opportunity when he saw one. He raised his hand, preparing to attack Kikyou, his own illusionary child, with the miasma while signaling to Kagura. He had waited, holding his trump card like a sinister maverick, for the mortal girl to appear. Naraku knew she couldn't resist helping InuYasha, that she would put her own life in danger to protect his, as the halfling had done for Kikyou. But the boy would have to choose. 

Because InuYasha saw Naraku's smile, he knew something was about to happen; he turned in time to see Kagura unleash a whirling fan blade attack at Kagome. His heart stopped and for a split instant was torn between his feelings for Kagome and his promise to Kikyou. But his hesitation had cost him. He could get to neither one without at least a small degree of damage occurring, the attacks were just coming to fast. 

"KAGOME!" 

Someone shouted her name, at the same instant InuYasha turned to Kikyou. It all happened so fast, the bite of Kagura's fans, being lifted physically into the air and carried away, her heart breaking at InuYasha's rejection. He'd turned from her to protect and save Kikyou. He'd chosen Kikyou for the last time, since darkness was already clouding her vision. She was dying. 

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	4. 

**Part 4**

He'd not meant it to be like this. He'd never wanted her to get hurt; he'd just wanted Kagome. He'd known Kagura's intent as soon as he became aware of her presence. Naraku had tricked him the same way they had meant to trick InuYasha, but he'd been too selfish to see it, too concerned about getting what he wanted to realize that Naraku, no matter how amiable, could not be trusted. And now look what'd happened. 

He'd barely reached Kagome in time and even so the whirling fans had still hit her. Stopping only long enough to messily bandage the wound, Kouga, himself injured still, continued through the forest, past the village where Kagome and InuYasha seemed to spend a good amount of their time, and farther east towards the middle-lands. 

He would take her as far from here as possible before he collapsed. Maybe they'd make it to his den, the very cave in which he'd been born and raised, or maybe they'd both die by nightfall. Either way he had her. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

InuYasha grabbed Kikyou and took to the air. He saw Kouga, with Kagome in his arms, turn towards Kaede's village and run. He'd have to catch-up and give the wolf a piece of his mind about following Kagome around, even after she'd told him to leave, and then he'd have to thank the jerk, for being able to get to Kagome. If Kouga hadn't been closer, InuYasha would have made a dive for Kagome himself. 

As it was, he could smell Kagome's blood and so knew she was hurt. In his arms, Kikyou was a dead weight, no longer seeming to breathe, or grasp him as she had earlier. 

When he'd gotten to the clearing she was desperately fighting off Naraku, her arrows have little to no affect on the youkai as he mercilessly pounded her defenses. He'd put himself between the two, taking the brunt of Naraku's attacks and trying to fight beside her instead of for her. But she'd taken cover behind him, reaching out at inopportune times to cling to his arm or hug tightly to his back. He'd almost thought she was trying to impede his ability to fight, but that would be ridiculous, right? 

It was obvious now that Kagome's appearance on the scene was what Naraku had been waiting for. The demon had carefully shielded Kagura's presence, so that really InuYasha hadn't known she was there until he'd turned and saw Kagome under attack. 

It's been the hardest thing he'd ever done to turn to Kikyou, to let another save Kagome and he knew she'd be mad just as soon as she got over her wounds. He'd have some serious explaining to do and would probably be sat a couple of times, but she'd be safe and knowing that, he swooped down to the ground on the outskirts of Kaede's village. 

Shippou had not been as expedient in delivering the Jewel and Kagome's message to Miroku and Sango as one would hope. The priest and demon-huntress were in the process of taking off for InuYasha's location when the demon in question arrived. A nervous Shippou taking rest on Miroku's shoulder. 

"Where's Kaede?" InuYasha demanded, hefting his load tighter in his arms. She's really getting heavy, he thought. 

"Umm, InuYasha..." Miroku said in a voice no higher than a whisper. He pointed at Kikyou, with a crossed look of confusion and disgust. Shippou's eyes were the size of dinner plates and riveted on the undead miko. 

Sango too, seemed unsure about approaching. 

Frustrated, because he knew Kagome was hurt, and anxious to be with her, he came towards Miroku and attempted to pass on the fainted Kikyo to him. "Here," he said with force, attempting to lift the dead weight into the hentai's arms. 

"No way, man! I don't want that corpse!" He put his hands up, palms towards InuYasha, and began backing away. 

"CORPSE?!? What the hell are you talking about?" He looked down at Kikyou in his arms. She appeared fine to him, maybe breathing a little shallower than normal, but hell, she was a walking dead person. What'd they expect? 

"InuYasha," Sango said as though speaking with a child, "why don't you put her down for a moment." She flinched slightly when the dog demon gave her a hard glare, but continued in a logical yet forceful tone. "Just set her down, and we'll all try to wake her, okay?" 

"Why don't I wake you with my fist, bitch?" InuYasha snarled, "I'm not a fucking child!" 

With that he unceremoniously put Kikyou down. As he drew back, and broke contact, the spell dissolved and he could see what the others saw. 

The practically skeletal corpse was packed with dirt and leaves, filling in the chest cavity and skull. The clothes that had seemed so clean moments before were torn in places and marble sized rocks had been stitched to them, adding more weight overall. There was barely any skin left, the hair was only thick in patches, and the bones were held together with shining, silver threads that disappeared soon after the illusion was broken. 

He'd been carrying a corpse, an illusionary replica of Kikyou, and a creature than now stunk of Naraku. 

"Where's Kouga?" InuYasha growled out. He was barely able to control the fury that was burning inside. That bastard wolf knows about this, he thought, he knows what's... 

"Kouga?" Sango cocked her head slightly, "why would Kouga be here?" 

InuYasha had to clench his jaw to keep from tearing at her. Seeing this, Miroku's brows drew together. 

"He's got Kagome, doesn't he?" 

The half demon's curt nod was the only answer he got. 

"Sango, Kirara. Let's go," Miroku said as he moved into action. Climbing onto the two-tailed, monster cat's back, he focused on InuYasha, "he can't have gotten far. Which way was he heading?" 

Coming out of his trance, InuYasha snapped his attention to the monk. "To the East. Kagome's bleeding so there'll be a trail." 

Nodding, Miroku helped Sango up, and all took to the sky. 

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	5. 

**Part 5**

They'd made it to a stream on the outskirts of his tribe's lands. There, Kouga had gambled with Fate again, leaving Kagome in the hollow trunk of a tree while he paid a visit to the tribe caves. His friends had been shocked, concerned, and then congratulatory; he had claimed his mate, rescued her from certain death, and carried her off to a better life. They'd been completely supportive and provided Kouga with everything he had requested.

Armed with medicine, clean clothes, and food enough for a week, Kouga went back to her, back to the stream, which would serve to throw off InuYasha. The wolf demon knew it would only be a matter of time before the half-youkai came looking for Kagome. The normally unstable dog demon, at least in Kouga's mind he was unstable, was more than likely to be completely homicidal and single-mindedly set on killing Kouga. He'd warned the tribe to the half demon's possible arrival and left them with a truth to give to InuYasha. They had no idea as to Kouga's whereabouts. End of story.

With the stream waters gurgling pleasantly behind them, Kouga stripped Kagome's strange clothes off her. He left the tattered and bloody garments near the tree hollow, cradling his burden gently as he stepped into one of the standing pools.

The chill water was a little more than a foot deep as he kneeled in place. Washing her wound carefully, Kouga bandaged the cuts left by Kagura in clean linens, making doubly sure she was completely covered before getting out of the water. InuYasha would follow the blood trail to this point, and then Kouga's own scent back to the tribe. They'd have no information to give him and so, coming back here, the half demon would be lost. All evidence would wash away in the stream.

She moaned once while he dressed her. The forest green yukata had a tan and brown bamboo leaf pattern across the shoulders and back, and a darker green solid wrap completed the outfit though both pieces were dirtier than Kouga had hoped. It had belonged to his mother, many, many years ago, and now as his mate, it belonged to Kagome.

He'd done his best not to notice her body the entire time he cleaned and dressed her. The white skin shown even paler in comparison to the swollen pink flesh of her wound, and Kouga kept telling himself over and over that admiring her without her permission, without having been shown by her, was wrong. 

When she awoke, Kouga had her halfway into the yukata. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, searching her surroundings and his face for some hint of memory. It'd seemed to take an eternity before she lifted a heavy hand to his cheek, cupping it softly, checking to see if he was real. The moment passed instantly, realization visible as a curtain of tears in her eyes, and Kagome looked away.

She helped him to finish the dressing, wincing every little bit at the stinging wound on her hip. Once done, he moved away to clean his own wound and gather their stuff. Kagome focused on her ruined school uniform where it lay discarded near the stream bank while Kouga tended himself.

The rumpled clothes served to remind her of the situation. InuYasha had abandoned her; he'd looked her right in the eyes, then turn to Kikyou. It was more than rejection.

Discarding the most damaged pieces of his armor, Kouga hefted the pack and secured it properly then turned to Kagome. His mate was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth gently. He came over in front of her and knelt down in her direct line of sight. Kagome's eyes were swollen with tears, two glistening tracks already streaked down her cheeks, her vision trained in memory.

"Kagome," he said carefully, reaching to grasp her arm and stop the rocking motion. 

When her focus shifted to him, Kouga could feel the guilt begin to eat into his heart. Her expression was a cross between betrayal and gratitude. He could only imagine the way it all must look to her, that InuYasha had turned his back on her, that he had saved her by chance. That was where the guilt got him. It had not been by chance. He'd helped to plan it.

Pushing that from his mind, Kouga knelt next to her and ran a hand through her hair. The silky tendrils felt like water flowing over his fingers. Kagome didn't flinch nor draw back from the caress and Kouga had to wonder, was that a conscious decision or a side effect of shock. Realizing that there was no time to dwell on it either way, he pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and secured it there with a strip of cloth.

"Come on, love," he said, gently lifting her in his arms and turning to head upstream.

"Where are we going, Kouga?" Her voice was scratchy, almost as though all the moisture in her had been lost to her tears. He hugged her slightly, being overly careful as to not disturb her wounded hip, and snuggled her head on his shoulder.

"To a safe place, where you can heal without distractions." She sighed and nodded, his voice soothing over her like a comfortable blanket. "Once you're better you can tell me what you want to do, okay?"

Kagome acquiesced to his reasoning, the fine fur at the base of Kouga's neck tickling ever so from her breathing. He smiled over the soft bundle in his arms and took to the sky. They had several miles to travel before leaving the stream and then the task of getting settled into his caves to think about. Kouga had to figure another day or so before Kagome would start her recovery in earnest. She would think about InuYasha, about her life with the dog demon and about the life Kouga was offering, and she would toss around situations in her mind before deciding whether to go or to stay. 

The whole process might take months and then there was the minute possibility that she would return to InuYasha. Return and most likely be told the truth about the attack, about how Kouga had schemed with Naraku, and how InuYasha had been set-up. She'd leave him then for sure. 

Letting his mind wander to other places, Kouga focused on the here and now, and not the possible future. She was with him at that point, trusting him completely, be that a reaction of her current mental state or not, it meant he was in control. She would only learn about the attack if he told her, but that bit of information was not something he planned on sharing anytime soon. He'd show her how much he needed her, give her his life on a platter, his soul in a chalice, and then tell her. Tell her what he'd done for her love.

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	6. 

**Part 6**

Nothing. 

That was all he could find of his miko, the woman he loved and had apparently lost for good. The rumpled remains of her school uniform, thoroughly soaked through in blood, drew his attention once more, and InuYasha sat with his back against a hollow tree trunk and sulked. It was a dead end, this stream, the last place he was able to detect Kagome's scent. 

Kouga had done a good job of covering his tracks. The demon wolf tribe was not far off; some members had followed InuYasha back to the stream, not that any of them would be of any help. Their leader had specifically told them nothing and pointed it out so they knew to tell InuYasha. It was irritating to say the least and just crafty enough to be something the wolf would have thought of. He sighed in frustration, his anger being the only thing to keep the pain at bay. 

A distance away, Miroku and Sango considered their options. Looking upstream then downstream, the monk figured there was a half and half chance of finding Kagome's trail again that afternoon. He turned to Sango as the huntress used her expert tracking skills to examine the streambed. 

"What'd you think? Up or down?" Miroku indicated the directions with his staff, the metal rings chiming in turn to the streams pleasant gurgle. 

Sango looked off into the forest on the opposite bank. "I don't know, really. He was pretty good at covering everything here. IF we go one way though and it's wrong, there's not going to be much left of the trail in the other direction. Too much time will have passed." 

There was a strange tone of defeat in her voice. She was searching for the first real friend she'd had since that day in her village. Without her family, Sango had almost gone insane, her need for revenge driving her to hurt those people she now held closest. She'd never betray their trust again, never. Finding Kagome, as she knew the miko would do were their situations switched, was part of that trust. She had to get her friend back. 

Moving over to InuYasha, Sango examined the imprints left in the soft earth of the bank. It was clear someone had sat on the bank, the distinctive heart-shaped impression obvious in the soft sand, and then there was a weight bearing mark, possible left by a knee or elbow that seemed to say that someone carrying a load had been there. There were also two footprints in the soft sand just under the water. The standing pool was calm enough to have left the prints but a slight current from the stream made it hard to tell which direction they were facing. 

Sango's brow crinkled delicately as she tilted her body this way and that, trying to gauge depth and direction without disturbing the prints. On the bank near InuYasha, Shippou giggled at her strange dance. 

"You look like a bird," his child's voice sang. The comment lightened the mood and even Sango had to smile. 

"Do I? Well, I'm trying to see which way they point. Then we know where to go from here." 

Next to the tree, InuYasha snorted then stood. He came up behind Shippou, watching Sango study the print and examining the impression left on the bank. 

"Fucking stream. If it was even two more feet out I would be able to tell how long ago there were here." 

"You can't tell from the tree hollow?" Miroku asked coming to stand by InuYasha. 

He shook his head negative. "Too much blood scent," he replied, showing the priest Kagome's ruined uniform again. "The whole tree is covered in it. Kouga's too." 

Deciding she'd seen enough, Sango stepped softly from the pool, shaking her feet to drain some of the water. "I'd say no more than a few hours old. We may closer than we think." She looked downstream. "I'd say we pick a direction and hope for the best." 

"No," InuYasha's voice was strong stating the decision was final. If they chose wrong the entire trail would be lost for sure. "We have to be go both ways this afternoon, otherwise it'll be fucking useless." 

Nodding agreement, Miroku squatted next to Shippou. "You think you might be able to catch Kagome's scent if we went one direction and InuYasha the other?" 

The child's eyes opened in amazement to the responsibility he'd just been given. Not since he taken off after his parents' killers had so much been riding on his shoulder. Looking up at InuYasha, the tattered remains of Kagome's clothes still clasped in his hand, Shippou experienced a moment of panic like he'd never known. 

InuYasha's fine demon senses picked up on this and he reached down, scooping the kitsune onto his shoulder. "Give us a minute," he threw over his shoulder while walking back into the forest with Shippou. Miroku and Sango just looked at one another then back down into the stream. 

"Okay, Shippou," InuYasha started, "no need to freak out over this." The kitsune had begun to shake in terror, but not the kind brought on by a potential bonking from InuYasha. Sighing, he put the cub to sitting on a fallen log. 

"I…I don't know if… I mean, what if I miss it? She'll be gone and it'll be my fault…" Shippou seemed to be talking to himself more than anyone else. 

InuYasha placed a hand on his shoulder and Shippou looked up the length of it to the dog demon's tortured expression. 

"None of this is your fault, kid. None of it! That's why you need to pull it together right now and go with Sango and Miroku." He swallowed, as though trying to clear a lump in his throat. "The three of you can find her if it's the right direction, okay? So don't worry about missing it." He gave an affectionate squeeze then let go. "Besides, you sleep with her every night. Out of the two of us, I'm more likely to miss it." 

It wasn't true and Shippou knew that. InuYasha was connected to Kagome in ways far deeper than Shippou's sharing her bed, but it still felt good to have the dog demon tease him in such a friendly manner. Giving in to the emotion, Shippou stood on the log and leaned into InuYasha, his short arms encompassing what they could of the dog demon's body in a hug. 

InuYasha hesitated, the scene of Kagome and this child demon playing on a stream's edge, giggling and sharing a bond he had recognized and envied, flashed into his mind. He hugged Shippou back, almost cradling the young spirit to his own, giving that security he'd missed as a child. Kagome loved Shippou and InuYasha did too, covertly

Hefting the kitsune onto a shoulder, InuYasha strode back to the stream to where both Sango and Miroku were. 

"We ready?" The monk asked, his eyes dashing from InuYasha to Shippou and back again. 

"I think so," the half-youkai replied. Shippou leapt over to Miroku's shoulder and peered around, trying to look as passé as possible. 

"You should head upstream, InuYasha," Sango said. "The only thing this stream leads to is the ocean and it's highly unlikely that Kouga'd head there. He's probably got a cave somewhere towards the mountains, which means upstream." 

InuYasha nodded. It was sound reasoning and he had to give credit to the demon huntress that her skills in tracking, though far inferior to his own usually, had really saved the day. 

"Okay then. I'll leave markers that even you can't miss," he said in Miroku and Shippou's general direction, "and if you don't find anything by nightfall, head up my way. Get Kirara to bring you." 

"Sounds good to me." Miroku chimed. 

The two parties then headed off in separate directions; InuYasha flying low over the water heading upstream and Sango and Miroku walking downstream, Shippou and Kirara on their shoulders. 

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	7. 

**Part 7**

His caves had not been disturbed since the last time Kouga's need for a home had brought him back to this intricate yet familiar maze of rooms.  Hidden behind a waterfall, the entrance was invisible to anyone who was unaware of it's presence, but to one who had been born and partially raised here, the welcome sight helped to loosen the knots of uncertainty in Kouga's stomach.  

Still cuddled in his arms, Kagome sighed at the beauty of the place he had brought her to.  The softly flowing stream was replaced by the unique sound of water cascading over rock and pooling below.  The canopy lifted high into the early evening sky, some of the longer branches stretching to trap them below but not quite reaching.  The pool below them that fed into the forest was deep and a vivid clear blue with sparkling silver and gold ripples, which Kagome had trouble identifying as either fish or the glowing orange sky reflected up to her.

Kouga swooped down and through the waterfall, coming to kneel on a slender, mildew covered ledge just behind the water.  An iridescent glow was all the light available, but it was more than enough for the wolf demon to make his way along the rock face.  Kagome clung to him for dear life, too afraid of the fall to even brush the water from her hair and cheeks.  Kouga held her tightly though, and even when they had gained the mouth of his cave he did not let go.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked, her voice still somewhat dry.  The question echoed down a deep, and very black cavern that stood gapping, ready to accept them.

He did not hesitate and began down into the darkness.  "My home," he answered in a somewhat quieter voice.  

Kouga's senses were stretched thin as he search for signs of habitation in the caves.  The place stilled smelled of wolf, and the demonic aura that he had given to spot usually assured that no other would dare to come here, but Kouga was not about to take any chanced anymore.  He needed the place to be safe because he would have to leave Kagome here for a little while, long enough for him to finish setting the trail that would take InuYasha past and far from this place.

All the sounds were ordinary, all the smells as he had left them, and there were no disturbances to the charms he had set up once to ward off intruders.  If the upper caverns were secured then so would be the lower dens and wading pools, which was exactly as Kouga wanted it.

They descended deep into the dark, making several turns towards the innermost portions of the caves with only tiny pinpoints of light coming through the walls at times.  At one point Kagome was sure she'd seen a pair glowing eyes looking at her but it turned out to be reflective minerals in the cavern walls.  How Kouga could see though, when there was absolutely no light through most stretches of the cave system, amazed her.  The black was like a thick, choking ink at times, which reminded her of Naraku's miasma.  That in turn led her to think of InuYasha.

He stopped when she began to cry again, crouching down in a den previously used for storage, and held her close in comfort.  The darkness here was broken by a single beam of faint light that came from an air hole in the ceiling.  His great, great grandfather had claimed and then modified this entire underground castle so many centuries ago that it was a legend in the telling even when Kouga's own father had been born.  There were no other prominent passages that gave access to the caves, but Kouga had no idea the number of breathing and light holes that came through the rock.  The largest he had ever seen was only enough for a pup to squeeze through but there were maybe four or five of those at most.  Many were like in this den, small, functional and handy.

When Kagome's painfully silent sobs began to cease, he drew her back enough to study.  She didn't meet his gaze immediately, searching at first in space for a focus before actually seeing him.  There was an anguished look in his eyes, close to what she had seen that one time, not two months previously when she'd turned down his offer of a life together.  Remembering that time was less painful than the persistent nagging in her heart that InuYasha had turned from her and essentially sealing her death.

"I… I'm sorry," she stammered out.

"No, you have a right to cry."  He gently wiped the tears from her cheek, caressing the soft skin there as intimately as he dared.  "I imagine you will cry more in the future, and I understand why."

She nodded then leaned close and hugged him.  Kouga grasped her body close, returning the embrace and holding her like a lifeline.  They stayed as such a minute before he began to stand, asking her if she could walk on her own at the same time.

"I think so," Kagome responded, her hand holding his tightly as she tested her legs after being carried for most of the day.  

When he moved away from her, Kagome stumbled and caught herself against the cold den wall.  He was next to her in an instant, one strong arm around her waist and the other on her wrist, moving her hands to the warmth of his chest.  She sagged into him, her head resting on his shoulder while Kagome tried to control the tears she felt coming on.  

This was why InuYasha had chosen Kikyou, she told herself.  She was weak and completely human while the undead miko had always been more than just an overly gifted mortal.  Kikyou was the strength that InuYasha needed, the beautiful and wise miko that could make him happy and help him realize his dreams, be it to become a youkai or human.  Kagome was nothing but a burden, to InuYasha, to Sango and Miroku, and now to Kouga.

"Please," she begged, her voice cracking in frustration and anguish.  "Let me go, Kouga. Let me die."

She had whispered the last part but he heard it clear as day. "NO, Kagome.  I won't just let you die!"

"Kouga…"

"NO!  Don't say it," she shook her slightly as though to dislodge the notion from her mind.  "I don't care what InuYasha has said to you, or who that fucking corpse might be, I need you."  He cupped her face in his free hand and tilted it so that he could see into her eyes.  "Kagome, I love you and I won't just let you die because a stupid _half_-youkai can't appreciate you.  You're better than he ever deserved, better than I deserve even…"  

Her eyes twinkled with tears from what he'd said.  What he was saying.  Kagome reached up and touched his mouth, the venue from which those words had come.  The words she had always wanted to hear, though from another.  Yet here was someone who loved her and had risked his life to save her when she had been left for dead.  She decided in that moment then.

Here was her future.

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	8. 

**Part 8**

Kouga secured Kagome in the deepest den of his cavernous home.  First he had to rewrap her wound, stashing the bloodied bandage for later use.  She had clung to him, shivering with a chill not born of the night, and he had a feeling she did not believe the excuse he gave her while doing his best to reassure her.  Kagome needed to know he was seeing to their safety but not the name of the person he expected an intrusion from.  It was easiest to say Naraku, though he knew she didn't have any shards on her, and she nodded while he talked, bravely trying to contain her fear.  He waited until the very last moment to leave her, the vivid scent of her terror still fresh in nose, and made his way back out of the caves.

Kouga searched the area for signs of InuYasha, and was relieved to find no sign of the dog demon.  He turned from the falls, pausing on the bank to leave a visible and olfactory mark then took flight.  Following the stream, Kouga paused only once more about two miles from his caves and actually set the old bandage he'd taken from Kagome on a tree branch.  The scent of her blood would draw InuYasha like a shark to it prey, and Kouga was counting on it to draw his competition even farther from Kagome.

Another mile or so up stream he finally went into the forest.  Bounding from tree to tree, leaving an almost obvious trail, he made his way in a relatively straight path to the mountain caves that almost all wolf tribes used from time to time during especially bad winter seasons.  The entire area smelt of wolf youkai and best of all it was a maze more complex and deep than even Kouga's den caves.  He knew a section of the system well enough to track through them, leaving his scent in a confusing pattern that would take InuYasha months to figure out.  He hoped that was all it would take.

The sun had set almost an hour past when Kouga finally planted the bandage in one of the deepest, and most hidden dens he knew of here.  He tied it in a kimono bow, making sure it appeared as though it had been placed there on purpose, then run a hand over his fresh wound and left a print next to the bow.  InuYasha would know he had been tricked and Kouga smirked at the satisfaction it gave him to think of the half-demon's rage.

With haste he left the immediate vicinity of the caves.  He caught a number of small animals within the area and butchered them to appear as though he had hunted her recently.  Kouga figured that InuYasha would come upon the spot and then stay to the outskirts, searching for evidence that Kouga was actually here before attempting to find Kagome in the caves.  Being careful to clean himself meticulously, Kouga headed back to the stream, still leaving a trail of sorts, but one meant to through InuYasha off even more.  

He cleaned his kill back at the stream, maybe half a mile up from where he had originally broken off to head for the caves.  Leaving blatant evidence that he was there, Kouga finally prepared to head back to Kagome.  The stage finally set, Kouga left, traveling upstream still, before he went again into the forest on the opposite bank from the winter caves.

When he got closer, Kouga planned to loop around down past his dens and pick-up the stream again to follow back up to Kagome.  If InuYasha had been as close behind as Kouga thought then he should be able to detect and follow the dog demon's progress up to and past the den caves.  Kouga would certainly find out if his fake trail had worked then, because taking Kagome was probably only one of the several actions InuYasha planned to do once he caught up to them.

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	9. 

**Part 9**

Once the stream became to wide and wild to cross easily, Miroku decided it was time to turn back.  Since leaving InuYasha the forest had opened and landscape flattened considerably.  There were more and more human villages and less places a youkai could hide.  They passed several large fields, obviously cultured for crop production and cattle.  The animals were always startled by even Shippou's demon presence so it was unlikely that Kouga had been around recently.  The animals would not have so readily returned.

"Let's go back.  There's nothing out here." Miroku's voice was thick wit strain.  A few steps ahead of him, Sango stopped but continued to gaze downstream where the large forest trees had thinned to only a few.  Her soul seemed to search out and beg to find Kagome.

"But, Kagome…" Shippou whispered.  He was afraid to turn back even after having walked and searched the entire day.  What if she was up there still?

Miroku reached up and pulled the cub off his shoulder, gently cradling the youngster in his free arm.  Shippou's eyes were wide but heavy lidded, his facial muscles tense and rigid from concentrating so hard.  It had been hours since they'd parted from InuYasha and the strain to Shippou's senses had not let up since.  Miroku was confident they had followed the stream not in the direction Kouga had taken, but rather away from the wolf youkai and Kagome.  InuYasha was on their trail and it was time for his friends to catch up and help him.

"Come on," he said placing a chaste hand on Sango's shoulder.  "We can get to InuYasha faster if Kirara will let us ride her."

The cat demon's ears perked at meantion of her name.  Uncurling from Sango shoulder, she lept to the ground, the amazing transformation complete before even the first paw met grass.  Three weary, worried souls climbed on and with a word from Sango, they were headed back up stream and into the setting sun.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kagome sunk as far back into the corner of the den Kouga had left her in as she could.  The temperature was pleasant, not too cool or stuffy and humid as one would expect in an underground cave, but still she cowered as far from the entrance as possible.  It was total darkness and somewhere she could hear wind coming into the room, whispering about the night beyond her earthen haven.  Were she not alone, Kagome could imagine it would be soothing.

She was sure half the night had passed when she finally heard the sounds of something moving in the cavern leading to her.  Terror gripped her like never before, realizing her complete lack of defenses in the absence of either Kouga or InuYasha.  Whatever it was that was coming down the hall would have her.

He found her shaking with unrestrained panic and fear in the far corner of his den.  Going directly to her, Kouga comforted her first with his voice and then his body.  Kagome buried her face in his shoulder, a sob of relief escaping her while her body finally relaxed after so many hours of lonely terror.  She had never doubted he would return but had bean afraid of whatever else might find her first.

Kouga cooed to her, holding her close and rocking them both slightly.  When she finally began to soften in his arms, he smiled into the darkness before nuzzling her neck with his nose.  This was the scent he loved most, her hair and skin, the way the two combined to drown his senses in a unique and intoxicating mark of his mate.  He had told her when they first arrived that the caves here his home, but until just then Kouga hadn't really felt that way.  But with her there, in his arms and holding _him_, it was finally a home.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

InuYasha stalked the cave openings, searching for any sign of which one Kouga had Kagome in.  The wolf youkai's scent was everywhere, as was the scents of countless other wolf demon.  Why would the kidnapping bastard bring Kagome here, a place so obviously meant for the tribes' and not an individual's use?  InuYasha figured it might have been two weeks since the caves were last inhabited, and probably by beings no too friendly to humans, despite who they were with.

He searched into one of the cavers that seemed to smell of Kouga more than the others, but the multitude of branches and dens was too much for one person to search.  InuYasha had left markers all along the stream and a most prominent one at the waterfall where he'd first found evidence of Kouga and Kagome.  

It had actually appeared almost blatant, as though the wolf had intended for him to find evidence he was going in the right direction, but that didn't make any sense to InuYasha.  He had no problems believing that Kouga had been involved in Naraku's attack, but to what end?  Did he still want Kagome or was there something else, something with Naraku that drove the wolf youkai to commit such a crime?

He remembered almost painfully when he'd caught the scent of Kagome's blood, still fresh on the tree branch that they had used for a rest.  It was proof to him that she might still be alive, and he hoped that she realized by now what Kouga had done, that the bastard had stolen her from her friends and family, and most importantly, from InuYasha.

There was no sound from the caverns, which worried InuYasha.  Even abandoned dens echoed emptiness in a slight breeze.  The worn stone had air holes as well as smoke vents aplenty, there should defiantly be some sort of sound.  

Suddenly cautious, InuYasha stalked into the caves.  His claws at the ready he began to hear sounds of habitation, like a fire's crackle and the low mumble of voices.  This was what he'd hunted all day for, he thought when the shadows of two figures appeared on the wall of the den he was approaching.  

In full stealth mode, InuYasha crept to a near corner, his nose searching wildly for Kagome's scent but only barely able to pick up anything over the fire's stink.  Kouga must have finally been able to clear the ceiling vent for the smoke began to clear and InuYasha was again able to detect anything with his nose, but what came to him then was not comforting.

Her blood could have been coating the walls so intense was the scent.  His demon rage seemed to infuse his every cell, and InuYasha rounded the corner on with a fierce growl.  It rang through the caves as he pounced on the form standing over the fire, turning the wolf demon over to look in his eyes when he tore the bastard's throat out.

It was Miroku's shocked face that looked back up to him, the monk's breaths coming in constricted pants as he tired to pry InuYasha's hand from his throat.

"NO," Sango was screaming over and over, now tugging at InuYasha to get him off Miroku.  When the dog demon finally relented she pushed him aside to kneel next to the monk, his lecherous tendencies temporarily out of mind.  "Are you alright, Miroku?"

Coughing, he nodded once while sitting up slowly, his eyes never leaving InuYasha.  "Nice to see you too," he said in a raspy, sarcastic voice.

"Feh," InuYasha responded, not feeling like he owed an apology since the monk should have realized the type of reaction a youkai would have when sensing him mate's distress.  

Mate?!? InuYasha thought, where had that come from.  He shook his head once then studied the monk again.  "I smelt Kagome's blood and thought she was here," his gaze shifted to Sango.  "You were sitting so I figured Kouga was the one standing."

"Which he would probably be if he was here," Miroku croaked then motioned past InuYasha to the far wall.  "That's what you smelt."

InuYasha turned and starred in horror at the wall.  A bandage soaked in Kagome's blood was tied in a prefect bow and hung on the wall.  Below and to the right a little was a dried crimson hand print, Kouga's he knew, a type of signature to the grotesque art of the bandage.  InuYasha went to stand before it, afraid to touch such physical evidence of Kagome's injury, a wound he had caused her.  The guilt was almost too much but he drew back from that edge; the deep fall into despair and pain that would prevent him from finding her.

"How did you find this?"

"Shippou," Sango said, indicating the exhausted cub near their gear.  So tired was the child that he'd hardly stirred at InuYasha's grand entrance.  His little body still shook from time to time with sobs left from when he'd first brought them to this den.

She rose from beside Miroku to return to her place near the fire.  Banking it carefully, she began to prepare the food they'd caught earlier on their way here.  "We followed your markers here but lost you in the forest.  Shippou caught a trail from Kouga and led us right to this cavern.  Kagome's never been in her though, only Kouga."

InuYasha could tell that himself, and the fury such a realization brought, that he'd been following a deliberate and fake trail, was almost enough to bring the uncontrollable youkai out of him.  Suppressing that, since it would be of no help at all, he turned to leave, determined to search all about for her, all through the night if need be.

As InuYasha disappeared down the hall, Miroku shook his head and turned back to Sango.  "Where do you think we missed them?"

She was watching the fire but he'd obviously read her thoughts.  "Back on the stream somewhere.  He couldn't have had more than a few hours' lead on us, so they've got to be near.  Could be around here, but I don't think so… maybe closer to the stream, I guess.  There was that spot were it looked liked he'd cleaned their dinner."

Miroku nodded, remembering the entrails and striped carcass they'd found.  "But it all seems planted now," he said, looking again to the bandage on the wall.  "He's got the prize and wants us to know he's better.  Tricked us even"

"Maybe." She paused also looking at the bandage.  "Or maybe we've passed him."

The monk's eyes shifted to her.  There had been no place alone the stream where Kouga could hide, and he'd left the wolf tribe with enough food and supplies for weeks.  There might have been another trail they'd missed, but Kouga's lead had not been enough to take Kagome a great distance and still be able to return and plan this elaborate game of cat and mouse.  There was just no way.

Miroku let his mind stew on the problem long past the time that Sango curled up to sleep beside Shippou.  InuYasha returned deep into the night, his anger and frustration evident in the way he stalked to the far side of the den and tossed himself down for some sleep.  Only then did Miroku let himself cast the wards that would protect them.  He mumbled the incantation quickly, feeling his holy presence fill the den and then coat it.  They would be safe for the night; he could only pray it was the same for Kagome.

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	10. 

**Part 10**

InuYasha stirred on the cold cave floor.  The fire from before was smoldering ash now, its dark cinders staining the floor along a tiny river of water.  He watched it bleed from their den before realizing what it meant. 

"Shit!  It's raining!"

The dog demon was up in an instant and making enough noise to wake the dead.  Sango roused next, then Miroku and Shippou, and all three followed the echoed curses that trailed through the caverns to the one of many entrances.  InuYasha stood beyond in the pouring rain, every obscenity he knew being shouted at the sky, then at his friends, and then back up into the unrelenting clouds.

Sango felt her heart sink now.  Their trail would be erased in the rain but more disappointing was that the trail Kouga had left, be it fake or not, was also gone.  There would be no way to find Kagome now, unless they got lucky.

"Shit, shit, shit…" and on it went as InuYasha began to get his anger under control.  Last night he'd circled the area several times over looking for another trail and none was to be found.  Or, if it had been it wasn't now.

Kagome was as good as lost.

Miroku's eyes had never left InuYasha.  When silence finally returned to the half-youkai he sighed once then began turning back into the caves.  "Best get packed and head out."

"Oh yeah, monk?  And just where exactly do you suggest we go?"  InuYasha's snide remark didn't bring him up short but the near growl in the hanyou's voice did.  Spinning around, Miroku fully expected to see a full demon ready to pounce on him.  InuYasha's amber eyes still shown back through the rain though, and even despite the anger evident in them, Miroku was relieved.

"Last night Sango brought up that we probably passed them.  I think we should head back down stream and look."

"Look?!?"  He raised his arms dramatically, the water running in rivets along bare forearms.  "Do you plan to look at mud puddles or ask the fucking fish for directions?  HUH, priest?!?  It's all gone now!  The trails, the scents, EVERYTHING!!  What the fuck do you plan to 'look' at?!?"  

InuYasha was near shouting, not only to be heard over the increasing storm but also in his rage.  He could feel his demon blood heating, driving him close to madness, and the Tetsusaiga at his hip pulsing in response.  He had to keep him mind clear and focused.  Maybe Miroku was on to something or maybe they would wade through the muck until the rains ended and never find anything, but either way he needed to be thinking clearly, like a hanyou and not a demon.  For Kagome's sake at least.

Miroku had already disappeared into the caves, leaving a defeated looking Sango and weeping Shippou gazing into the rain.  The picture they made, all hope lost and on the verge of giving up, snapped InuYasha from his own state of anger and brought him to their side.

"Come on," he said none too kindly but at the same time gently taking Shippou from the demon huntress.  Saying nothing more he moved back into the caves too, holding the distraught kitsune in a comforting way; letting the cub cry for them both.

Sango hesitated a moment, the kindness of InuYasha's actions wasted on her for the moment.  She continued to search the rain and nearby forest with her eyes.  They were blind now.  No trails, no scents, no idea really where Kagome could be, only that the task of finding her had become doubly difficult.  Their luck had run out it seemed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

His luck couldn't be better.

Kouga smiled openly at the rain dripping for the many air holes in the ceiling of his den.  Behind him, cuddled between his back and the wall, Kagome continued to sleep.  Her even breathes as calming to the wolf youkai's nerves as the steady patter of water on stone.  He sighed once, peacefully, then rose and began preparing a fire.  It was a risk he could take now since the rain would dull InuYasha's pursuit.

The warmth on her face was what woke Kagome.  Blinking a few times, her memory cleared slowly and for a moment, she was struck with panic at the unfamiliar surroundings.  Kouga's profile as he tended the infant flames of a pit fire brought her back to the present.

"Good morning," she whispered and sat up carefully.  

The wound on her hip was still horribly painful and now to add to that was the way her muscles where stiff and her head hurt.  She couldn't blame Kouga for any of it, the pallet they'd slept on was made of a soft animal pelt stitched into a futon and stuffed with feathers and hay.  He'd covered them both with blankets and furs, which looked like they'd seen better days, but was comfortable nonetheless.

Kouga smiled at her in response then moved over to their supplies, digging through them for something to eat.  A bag of oats, some dried fruit, and jerked meat were the only suitable items.

"Hungry?"

"Sure," she tried to smile at him but couldn't quite make it real.  He didn't seem to notice though, and came to sit with her on the pallet again.  

"We'll rest today, until the rain stops, then I'll show you around the caves.  So you know where you are and don't feel trapped."  Her silent nod for a response worried him.  She was always so much more animated before, happier it seemed, and wonderfully unpredictable.  "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long last night."  He cupped her cheek and lifted her eyes to meet his.  "It won't happen again, I promise."

Kagome smiled for real then, the safety his words gave her reflected in her eyes while visibly relaxing her body.  She hadn't realized how tense she was until then.  They were still touching too and she felt comfortable with him, not like with InuYasha at times.  It seemed that with the dog demon, no matter how nice she was to him he always had some snide, cutting remark for her.  There were so few moments in their past when InuYasha had ever shown her kindness.  Well, if one dismissed the fact that he'd been protecting her since the first day they'd met, and that he'd split more blood for her than she had ever thought possible, and he'd always seemed to watch over her.  If one dismissed all that…

"Don't think of him, Kagome," Kouga's voice interrupted her thoughts.  She focused on his face, the teal blue color of his eyes that was so different from another amber pair.  "He's not going to hurt you again, I won't let him, but please try to forget all those horrible things.  I can't stand it knowing he's still in your head."

He stroked a hand over her hair, tucking it behind her ear as he did so.  He was right, she told herself.  She had to forget InuYasha as best she could, Kouga was the reason she was even alive right now and that was what should matter most.  No matter what InuYasha had done in the past, he'd left her in the end.  He'd chosen Kikyou, saved the undead miko from death, even knowing Kagome would meet the same end.  

"You're right," she said, tears forming along the rims of her eyes.  "I shouldn't think of him, but… but… I can't s-stop it right now…" She was crying again, Kagome could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks, but it hurt inside so much that she didn't even really notice the tears.

Kouga's own heart was twisting so uncomfortably in his chest, the guilt almost wrenching the truth from him.  He had caused this, his miko love's distress and pain was his fault.  And so healing her was now his responsibility.

The wolf youkai took her hand and without warning pulled Kagome close.  She brought her face up to look at him, confusion clear even through the tears and anguish.  What?  But he didn't give her a chance to voice that and covered her mouth gently.  

Kagome tensed at first, almost as though to fight him, but he pulled back first.  He'd kissed her, kind of, but really he'd only touched his lips to hers.  A real kiss would have had two participants, not one, but she was no longer looking like her life was about to end.  Quite the opposite in fact.

"You… we… I've…" she touched her mouth carefully, as though to make sure it was still there.

Kouga leaned close to her again, his nose whispering over her cheek as he held her to him. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, still stunned over what had just happened.  "I've never been kissed before," she said at length, the tone in her voice one of amazement.  It was like she'd just realized what had happened, what he'd done, and where she was right then.

"Humm," Kouga breathed in the scent of her hair, remembering the previous night when she'd hugged him so fiercely after he'd returned.  He'd been filled with the same peaceful emotion then as he was now.  

"Kouga?"

He was reluctant to let her go, but Kagome sat up and faced him fully.  Her eyes were a little clearer, and he began preparing himself for whatever she may ask.  He would tell the truth always.

"Will, umm, that is…" she was beginning to blush and the sight of it relaxed him from the inside out.  

"What is it, love?"

"Will you kiss me again?"  

She'd asked him all in one breath, afraid her courage would expire first and then she'd look like a fool.  But Kouga only smiled and leaned close again.  "Yes, but then the next time you kiss me."  Her wide eyes riveted onto his, recognized the teasing twinkle in them, and softened.  

"I'll do that," she said on her last breath before she touched him.  

Even though they'd traveled the entire previous day, had little to drink and next to nothing to eat, his lips were warm and soft.  She enjoyed the way his expressions came though along the tension and slack of his mouth, a sort of silent communication to her about what he was feeling, what he wanted.  But it seemed limited, as though he was holding himself back and waiting.  When she realized this, she wondered how to tell him she wanted to know too, and then she knew it was her move.  He was new to this too, or maybe he didn't want to rush her, but whatever it was Kagome found she would rather know more than less.  It was only her second kiss ever but who said it couldn't be really good?

As Kagome's eyes closed, he felt her give him a little more, and it was almost as good as verbal permission to take her deeper.  Kouga shifted the angle of his mouth only slightly but was able to draw her lower lip into his mouth, using his tongue to glide over the sweet piece of her flesh for a moment, and eliciting a slight gasp from her before she drew back slightly.  

She was looking at him from under hooded lids, the appearance very sultry and seductive.  Kouga wondered if she meant to look at him in a way that made his blood boil in his veins, his heart pound all the way to the tip of his ears.

"Shouldn't have done that," he said in a raspy voice.  She blushed slightly, her gaze faltering, thinking he meant the way he'd kissed her.  "Now you'll have to kiss me…" The humorous lilt of his voice surprised Kagome and she looked directly at him again.  That little twinkle was in his eye again, something she was coming to find great affection for.  It would be easier to forget certain other canine youkai with such a witty and entertaining person around her.  The fact that she was beginning to warm towards him only made it all that much more exciting.

Kagome smiled brilliantly, her amusement at his antics giving her more courage than she'd ever displayed around InuYasha.  "Sure thing then," she replied ready to try her luck with Kouga at a third kiss.

"Grrrrr, bloop bloop"

She blushed from head to toe, he barked a single laugh, and her stomach protested again to its current state of emptiness.

"Sorry, I guess… I mean… I, uhhh…"

"It's okay, love.  I'm hungry too," he smiled then hugged her tightly.  Standing, Kouga helped her up and the moved over closer to the fire.  He prepared some of the oats, dropping pieces of various dried fruits into the thick mixture, then spooning generous portions into clay bowls that he'd brought from the tribe.  There were dishes and utensils in the dens but he'd yet to go find and clean any.

"Here you go, love.  That should put your fierce sounding appetite to rest."  She hadn't stopped blushing really, which he found too cute, but after taking a bite of her breakfast, Kagome relaxed and savored the warmth and flavor that his meager offerings had to give.

"Thank you, Kouga."  It was actually really, really good.

He smiled; happy that she was finally doing better, Kouga swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. "You're welcome.  Once you're ready we'll explore the caves.  There are many dens here and I don't want you to become lost in them."  He held a cup under one of the still dripping air holes then offered it to her.  "Once it stops raining I will show you how to get out too… so you don't feel like you're my prisoner."

The last part shocked her.  "Am I your prisoner?"

Kouga shook his head slightly, but his eyes were intense when he looked at her.  "No, but I have chosen you for my mate.  You need to know that straight up and to know that I will protect what's mine to the death, understand?"  She nodded, a little horrified at the possessiveness in him, but somewhat used to if from InuYasha.  

"You won't… force me… that is…"

Now it was his turn to be horrified.  "Never!  Kagome, I would never force myself on you.  I want your human emotion called 'love'.  I want it more than anything, but from you only and freely."  He moved closer to her next to the fire, his body heat replacing the warmth provided by the flames when he wrapped her in his arms yet again.  

"I would that you trust me and let me be with you, not just physically, but in your heart too."  She turned into his embrace and buried her face in the familiar curve of his neck.  He responded by holding her tighter, wanting to transfer all the strength he had to her, to help his mate make this decision.

After a little while, Kagome looked up at him and smiled.  She was the luckiest girl ever to have him, to have been rescued by him, and now to know that he wanted her to love him.  He would freely accept that love were she to give it, unlike anything InuYasha had ever indicated to her.

"Show me the dens, Kouga.  I need to know my new home, inside and out."

He smiled down on her then kissed her softly.  When he drew back she had a strange and confused look on her face.  "What it is?"

"I thought it was my turn to kiss you…"

His bark echoed through the caverns followed by the harmonic tune of her laughter.  The two finished their meals, chatting the entire time, and then slowly began the tour of Kouga's childhood home.  He showed her everything; the various pup dens and storage caves, the two mineral pools that were heated ever so slightly from the ground beneath them, and the maze of passages that all lead in one way or another to the entrance behind the waterfall.  He also showed her the air and light holes, which caverns were best to hide in, and which were his favorite.  

Their entire day was filled with laughter and a strange joy that lived despite the throbbing ache of their wounds or the twisting guilt each felt regarding InuYasha.  Kagome found herself a number of times through the day in Kouga's arms, either kissing the wolf youkai or being carried along their tour.  

It was early evening when they came back to the master's den and began settling for the night.  There were no plans to seal her position as his mate, she didn't feel ready for that, and Kouga respected that, as he had that day maybe two months ago.  She'd told him then she was too young to have pups, and to him that meant she didn't feel ready to be with him in the ways mates were together.  

It was fine; she was here and didn't seem to want to leave.  Kouga would just have to hide her from InuYasha until he could gain her love and then, once they were mated and maybe had pups on the way, he would relax.  It would be then he'd tell Kagome what had happened with Naraku and he would pray she'd forgive him.  It was just a matter of time now, but the rains that had soaked the land all day long would aide his cause.  

Again, he had to stop and marvel at his incredible luck.

**InuYasha and all the characters therein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.**


	11. To the reviewers...

**To my reviewers as of 02-04-02:**

**Yamashita** – I have yet to decide if this will be an InuYasha/Kagome or a Kouga/Kagome story.  Though originally it was meant to be an alternative romance [aka Kouga/Kagome] I am having trouble writing Kagome with anyone other than InuYasha.  As of yet the fic is pretty much writing itself, and as I finish it this week [crossing fingers on that one] we will see.  So far the sentiment is against a pairing with Kouga, but I am not one known to follow protocol, so I guess again all I can say is we'll see.  I plan to do some more work on Wednesday but will be writing tomorrow since it is all still fresh in my mind.  Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Jezunya** – Such emotional reviews are so exciting to read, thank you for leaving them.  It is like a play-by-play commentary at a sporting event when someone reviews in this way; always letting me know their reaction to that chapter.  I appreciate it.  As for the happy ending… well, it is a drama but I promise you will not be disappointed.  I have had this fic ready for the last few months now but life in general always seems to get in the way.  Finally this morning I determined myself to work on it and just look at the result.  Three chapters in 6 hours, pretty amazing huh?  Please continue to read and to review, it is always appreciated!

**bri** – Thank you, that was so nice.  I don't really like Kikyou either so don't expect to much more on her.  I am at a dilemma though on whether or not to bring Naraku back into the story.  Comments on that anyone?

**To my reviewers as of 02-05-02:**

****

**Lady Priestess** – I have been really, really bad about the site!  This fic is complete, or at least it was and then I started changing things again, and now… well, I am finishing it.  I have plans to post the other fics as I complete them too, so look for that in the weeks to come.  Nightmare will probably be next on the list but I also have a number of Magic Knight RayEarth and Fushigi Yuugi fics to keep updated too, so only time will tell.  

**sphinx** – thank you for the compliments and for putting to paper all the questions I need to consider in finishing this fic.  You're right about InuYasha always treating Kagome so badly and actually that is the point I'm trying to convey by making Kouga such an attractive character.  Kagome's got a very tough decision to make and all of Kouga and InuYasha's faults will come to bear.

**Miranda** – It is the general opinion of the InuYasha fan fiction community that Kagome and InuYasha belong together.  As my persona preferences go, those pairings with Kagome and SesshouMaru are my favorites, but really when an author chooses a different couple over the standard it always makes for an interesting fic.

**Liz-chan** – Have you snuck into my mind and read the last few chapters because this review is almost a _pre_view!  I'm glad that you, as well as everyone else, have enjoyed this fic.  It gives me pleasure knowing others appreciate something I love doing so much.

**Inuki** – Though I am not familiar with Sailor Moon, I do agree with your perspective of the history of InuYasha and Kagome's romance.  They do belong together in the end but it's getting them there that is so much fun.  As with Liz-chan, have you been picking through my mind to read this fic?  It is amazing how many people I meet that just seem to _know _me.

**Kay** – I will do my best to resolve this fic in InuYasha's favor.  Though Kagome doesn't know it yet, Kouga is the worse of two evils here.  InuYasha really tripped up in the beginning [of my fic and the manga], but he had a reason and I will get to that I promise.

**madeleine** – It bothers me at times that Takahashi-sensei has included Kouga only marginally in the original manga.  He is used as an outskirt force that is somewhat fostering the relationship between Kagome and InuYasha, but on a lighter note it is this vagueness in his character that gives me the freedom to make him into an interesting and entertaining character here.  I have sympathized with Kouga and all his wants, which is perhaps the strongest driving force behind my plot.  Thank you for noticing that and commenting on it.  It helps me in the writing of a fic when I know others realize how and why I characterize OOC.

**Curr-chan** – Thank you for the compliment on my writing style.  I have been told that at times I am too descriptive or not good at presenting enough background information.  It's when reviewers leave favorable comments that I am even more motivated to write.

**Kota Magic** – Oh, my dear Kota Magic, I am glad that you found this post.  I am put to shame by the neglect of my web site, and have all intents of updating but no time or motivation to touch it right now.  I suppose the lesser of two evils is neglecting the site over these fics for any longer period of time.  I will finish this soon [within the week if time permits], and hope that my extended absence has not caused you to lose faith in me.

**To my reviewers as of 02-06-02:**

****

Lady Calliope – I'm glad you were able to find this here.  I was worried that many who visited my site wouldn't also look here for the fic.  Once I get around to updating my site I will include these new chapters there and also make mention that the fics are posted on ff.net.  I don't plan on keeping the posts here for long once the fic is finished, just because the servers on this site are probably WAY overloaded as it is and they do not need me keeping stories on file that I have posted elsewhere on the web.  I am also pleased that you feel the characters are not OOC.  I am trying to avoid making up personality traits for them but it is so hard at times because there is only a limited amount of background information to go on.  It may not stay that way throughout the fic, so just be warned that you might see Kouga being more gracious then he'd ever be, or Kagome actually saying something cruel, but know that I am trying to keep them as far from OOC as possible. 

**Yumeru** – I wish I could do what you've suggested, but writing two endings for the same story just seems strange to me.  When I come up with a plot, it really only has one ending and that finish is developed through the entire fic, not just something that comes around din the last chapter or so.  If I was to make this a Kouga and Kagome fic, there are already certain things that have happened that I would need to change.  That would be an entirely different story.  I may someday write that fic, but I can't create two endings for this one in the mean time.  Sorry.  There is, however, a bit of hope for Kouga fans here though.  I gave him Kagome's first kiss, so that's an honor InuYasha will never have in this fic's reality.  I really hope you can understand where I am coming from and why I have my reasons for not doing alternative endings.


End file.
